alice in wonderlandd
by im a molly doll
Summary: alterative version of alice in wonderland.first story.r
1. Chapter 1

**Alice in wonderland**

It was just another normal day like any other for alice, boring. Alice was a normal girl average build, long black hair to her waist with she wore a red ribbon in. She wore a black, white and red dress with was simply designed wiht bows. She was meant to be learning but she wasn't paying any attention. Instead she was off in her own world daydreaming, wondering if anything would ever be any different around here. Suddenly she found herself very tired and thought to herself that she would only close her eyes for a second.

*ALICES POV

Opening my eyes i found myself to be in a strange new place. There was black and white spirals everywhere she looked and the sky was a nightmarish shade of red and the ground was made of black and white blocks some sat suspended in mid air, a forest surrounded this weird scene and it was very dark and it seemed to creep down like it would take me under.

I closed my eyes hoping if i do i'll wake up and all this will just be a dream, but i heard a rushling for the forest. It's proably just the wind i tell myself and go to see whats there. Slowly i approach where the sound is coming from my heart beats quickens, i tell myself this is just a dream nothing can hurt you in a dream... right?

---------------------

**so what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled back the bushes to see the most peculiar sight it was rabbit, but he was wearing a black suit with red edges around it and a red tie and a black and red top hat. I said "excuse me but could you please tell me where i am?". He replied in a frantic rymhing voice "come with me and you will see, come with me and you will see". Then he suddenly ran off deeper in to the dark forest, i began to run after him not sure where i was going or where i would end up i shouted to him "come back " hoping he would stop but he never did and soon i lost all sight of where we were to start with.

Aburtly he came to a stop and i ran into him, falling over and knocking him with me. Once i was able to focuse i looked around to see that i was now in a new place and the worst seemed to have disapeared. I was now in a black room with a red floor. I turned my gaze up to the ceiling to find there was tea party. Why, thats impossible i thought to myself but not much seems possible round here. There was a man at the head of the table wth a wacky demeanor. He was in a tight white suit with a single red rose in his pocket, he also had a large top hat on. The man declared himself to be the the mad hatter then he began to sing, but i couldn't make out what he was singing. Before i knew it i was suddenly on the ceiling along with him.

He poured my some tea me some tea and i drank it without thinking. Then he placed him hat on me and i felt myself drifting, drifting and everything went blank. When i woke up i found mysef in the small room surrounded by million of tiny spirials. Everytime i looked at them i felt dizzy but i was drawn to them. Then they all started to spin at once and i heard this whispering voice. But no one was around, it was saying go to the forest of cards and find the queen if you ever want to be free again and you will never get home. Then there was a sinsters laughing and everything went quiet again the silence was defening I couldn't that it so I shouted "come back and tell me how to get there i've got to get home", but no one replied. I muttered "stupid voice" and kicked the wall. Then everything started to twirl round and round taking everything to the one point like a black hole. 


	3. Chapter 3

The spirling mass of nothnigess suddenly threw me out. I landed on the ground with a bumb, complaining a got up and saw my new surroundings. There was a lnog path that seemed to lead nowhere and there was a forest surrouding it but instead of leaves there where cards on the trees, they give off an eerie kind of atmosphere so i turned away from them i didn't like the way they made me feel. So i decided to follow the path and hoping i would find the queen and be able to finally be able go home.

The cards started to fall and soon i was covered in them and they made me feel like closing my eyes, it was so tempting to just fall asleep but sleep seemed to mark then end of something but what it was i didn't understand. I had to keep going i could finally see a mansion in the distance it was on a large hill "it must be where the queen was it was the only thing other than tree in this place" I thought to myself. Then i finally felt my enegy come back and all the cards seemed to have disapeared. I started to run towards the mansion and eventually i reached the door.

I looed up and realised how magnificent the mansion was it had large tower spirals and must of had fifty rooms across. I reacher for the dragon door knocked and knocked on it gently. The door was answers by a... large card? "greetings miss, you must be here to see the queen wait in the line and you will see her majesty in due time. I looked around the room to see a line that seemed to go on for miles and went all the way up the elaborate staircase. I went quietly to back of the line to wait. I saw a grandfather clock at the other side of the room i could here it go tick, tock tick, tock it alost seemed to be taunting me, telling me that i would never get to see the queen and that i would never get home. I couldn't take it anymore i ran up the stair pushing all the people waiting out of my way. I ignored all the complaints behind me and soon reached a large door and thought this must be it.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I saw a incredibly beautiful woman with long black hair to her feet wearing a intricately designed silver crown with dragons wrapping around it that matched the ones on the door knocker earlier. She wore a eloquent ball gown which was black with a laced corset top and net flowing underneath it that was long enough to touch the floor. She asked in a voice like velvet "welcome alice nice to finally meet you". I gasped "how do you know my name" i asked, she replied "oh i know everything about you" she laughed softly. "I also know you want to go home but i can not help you you have been given all you need to get home you just have to figure it out". So i began to walk out trying to figure out what she meant. "oh and alice" she called, i turned "figure it out quickly because if you dont you will slowly dissapear and will be damned to be one of the many cards in the forest of cards". I shivered "is that what happened to the other cards?" i asked but she was already gone like she had never been there.  
--------------

**this is the second last chapter twas only going to a be a short story**

**alice:let me out of this place!**

**me:no your alice your not getting.....you might not ever**

**alice:no!thats evil**

**me:i know mwahahaha**

**anyways...r&r**


	4. Chapter 4

I ran out the door wanting to get home more than anything. "why did i ever think my life was boring my life was perfect i hate this place" i thought to myself. I ran into a tree and found a black and white cat, he stared at me with wide black neverending eyes. I asked him "can you tell me how to get home little black and white cat your my last hope. The cat replied yes i will help you but we have to be quick im sure the queen told you what will happen if you dont". "How did you..." i started to ask but shook my head and began to follow the cat who was now making his way back down the path i had come.

The cards all started to fly at us but this time they were like daggers and they cut into everything they touched. "Hurry up alice we've got to get out of here". So i ran after him but i fell to the floor and every thing went blurry and i could hear the voice of the cat shouting to me. I tryed to get up but i couldn't, i didn't what happened but then i looked down and could just make out the shape that had sliced into me it must of been on of the c... but i couldnt finish my thought and i couldnt see anymore. Then i heard someone saying "alice,wake up, wake up". I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw my tutor. "what happened? wasnt i just.." i started to say but she cut me off "alice stop sleeping and go back to work" was it all a dream or was it real i thought to myself.

----------------

**i know this was a short end but what do you think?**


End file.
